


【祁炀】挚爱

by chouchangdonglan



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Republic of China
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouchangdonglan/pseuds/chouchangdonglan
Summary: 这是他的童养媳，是他这一生的挚爱。





	【祁炀】挚爱

**Author's Note:**

> 民国AU 真·童养媳设定  
双性预警！双性双性！  
夹有一辆破处三轮车。  
雷请离开，不强求观看。

“这是他这一辈子的挚爱啊。”

“哎，翠英啊，还记得之前住你家隔壁、那户姓许的吗？”  
“啊那家人啊…我记得，那老许就是个酒鬼，娶的是之前和离过的一个女人，带过来一个儿子姓于，喝醉了动不动就打老婆孩子…怎么了？”  
“那个老许啊这段时间不喝酒改去赌了！据说是在城南赌坊欠了别人不少钱呢！他家那个孩子，叫…于炀，对，那家伙为了还债把那孩子卖了！”  
“什…什么？卖了？于炀那孩子才…才多大？这老东西竟然把那娃娃卖了？他…”  
“可不是吗…你说那孩子才十一二吧…还是个双儿，生得乖巧又听话，上回我乘着那老东西不在偷偷给他拿了几个鸡蛋，那孩子就笑着说不要、还谢谢我…这么好一孩子，他不要给我养也成啊！”  
“那娃娃是个双儿…我听说现在的那些官老爷都喜欢折腾这才十几岁丁点大的孩子…那个畜生把于炀卖给了谁？这么好的孩子要是…”  
“妈的，这虎毒还不食子，虽说不是亲生但现在怎么说都还是自己的孩子啊…那个东西怎么干得出这种事！好像还真是卖给了哪个高官…我去他们新搬的那条巷子看过，就瞅见于炀上了一辆停在路口的车，那老许还现在门口乐呢…这…他…”

才十一岁的男孩静静坐在轿车里，不远处是几个聚在一起说着话的妇女。他记得，那是他还住在这里时的几个邻居，其中一个阿婶还给过他鸡蛋。  
他垂下眼眸，手指无意识地抓紧身上崭新衣裳的布料。  
是娘给别人做不知道多久的工才能勉强买的上等料子。  
而现在他被父亲卖掉还赌债，四百大洋就穿上了一整身都是这种料子的衣裳。  
整整四百大洋。  
于炀舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，眼睛悄悄转过去瞧另一边的少年。  
他坐得离于炀不算远，是一伸手就可以揽住后者肩的距离，面如冠玉，一身整洁的白色西装更是衬得人精神抖擞，将于炀那点小动作收进眼底，身子向男孩那方倾了些，声音里带着笑意：“怎么…偷看我？”  
“没…我没有！”于炀连忙道。  
祁醉笑着让男孩轻轻靠在自己怀里，手指细细摩挲着他有些单薄的肩头。  
这是他家赌坊一个还不起钱的男人为了抵债送来的亲儿子。  
才十一，是个双儿。这么个孩子留在那种家里还不知道会被作弄成什么样子，干脆就应了下来。  
“阿来去买富华斋的糕点一会儿就回来…接下来想去哪儿？城北的寺庙逛一圈儿？”  
“嗯…不用了，要不一会儿就回家吧。”  
于炀不怎么出门，屈指可数的几个去过的地方祁醉这种身份的人也不可能会去，反正也不晓得有什么地方好玩，还不如回家。而且他其实一直都想念书学习，但父亲不同意，以他是个双儿为由拒绝了。等回家了他想找个机会跟祁醉说说他读书的事儿，  
…就说是家吧。毕竟他如今已经被卖了，卖给了城里顶有名的祁少爷，那祁家便算是他的新家了。  
“行，那就听你的。”

阿来买了糕点回来，启动车子驶向祁家公馆。后座祁醉看着怀里抱着纸袋埋头不说话的男孩，不知道在想什么。

那位看似风流实则毫不近色欲的祁大少收了个双儿进房里的消息终于还是传了出去。开头是一家报纸拍到祁醉搂着一个不大的男孩坐在车里，这人却又不是什么祁家的亲戚；之后相关的报道图片就一股脑全涌出来了。还有人大骂祁醉“不近色欲完全就是装得”“终究是个纨绔”“连这么小的孩子都下得去手”。又过了一段时间这个男孩的身份也终于泄露了出来，竟然是祁醉名下赌坊一个钱都拿来买酒喝了还不了债的赌鬼用来抵债的儿子，一时之间又掀起了人们对“赌博”对“用儿女抵赌债”这种行为的谴责。  
几个朋友其间也去拜访问候过祁醉，但他只表示“任他们说”“好不容易从那个酒鬼那儿抢过来的童养媳怎么宠是我的事”。  
彼时，处于事件中心的祁大少作为继承人正式接手祁家生意，忙碌了好几天终于得了一两日清闲，还完成了把童养媳骗进了自己屋里再骗到了自己床上的壮举，正抱着人乐呢，哪有心思管外面那些人怎么瞎说。  
咳…尽管没有拒绝那个男人用来抵债的双儿这种行为本身是不道德的，但祁大少还是正儿八经把这小自己六岁的孩子当成童养媳来宠（咳…尽管好像现在养童养媳这种行为也已经有人说是不道德的了），也不可能真对人做什么。于炀似乎有点怕他，也不知道是因为还不习惯在祁家的生活还是怎么，总之每回碰他他都会下意识地瑟缩两下，祁醉光是哄他进自己屋里就花了不少时间，哄上了床也只是规规矩矩把人抱在怀里睡觉，  
他到现在还记得自己刚刚哄于炀上床时的那句“童养媳可不就是用来暖床的吗”，话说出口的时候这孩子是这真的被吓着了，眼眶一下子就红了，他连忙伸手去抱，搂在怀里一下一下的哄，生怕又给他吓跑了。

祁醉可记着入睡时抱着这男孩他身子还有些僵硬，等再睁开眼时便已将整个人都蜷起来软软团在自己怀里了，  
他头就靠在自己胸前，浅粉的唇微张，这大半个月的精致吃食好歹养出了几分肉，腰摸上去没刚开始那会儿细瘦了，脸颊也圆了些，皮肤是玉润的白色。  
得了，童养媳还在睡就让他睡吧。  
祁大少今天约了花家周家谈生意，可等不了他起床。

前两年祁大少收了个才十一二的“童养媳”进自个儿房里，之后便陆陆续续有几家怀着别的心思往他身边送人了。  
一开始祁醉都以“家里那小媳妇晓得了可是要醋的”来回拒，大家都当是他好这口对那男娃还有几分新鲜感，也没在意，送人的动作也没停下，甚至还有越过祁醉找上祁老夫人的，但无一例外都被拒绝了，再后来祁醉更是连理由都懒得找了直接推回去。  
直到又过三年，人们都已习惯了祁大少直接把试图往他床上塞人的赶出去时，他竟带了一个面容精致鲜亮衣装的少年出席城北银行落成晚宴，这下便又惊动了大半个圈子。  
尤其是当得知那个少年就是三年前那个双儿的时候，更是仿佛炸开了锅一般。  
开玩笑，祁家在上流圈子里是什么地位，祁醉又是什么地位？这么多年来妄想爬上他床的人可以从城北银行排去城西的盛平茶馆，哪一个是如愿了的？一个被父亲抛弃了的拿去抵债的双儿可以跟在祁大少身边三年，宴会上祁醉虽并没有直白介绍他的身份，但单凭他们的互动，便可以看出两人的关系非同一般。无论是祁大少强行把人留在身边还是什么原因，起码都能断定这个叫于炀的男孩深藏不露。  
但实际上，于炀还真不是深藏不露。  
他如今十四，身形已经逐渐抽长开来，眉眼精致，是未近情欲的清纯。这还是祁醉在收他进祁家之后第一次正式公开露面，以祁家人身份。  
在去晚宴现场的路上他本来还紧张得不行，祁醉坐在旁边强忍住笑意哄了好一会儿才勉强冷静下来。后来宴会正式开始，跟着祁醉同许多人打招呼，又不知道怎么喝了两杯白兰地。  
于炀没喝过酒，之前继父醉酒后还经常动手打他和母亲，甚至可以说他对这种东西有些反感。后来进祁家了时常看到祁醉端着只高脚杯细细品酒，又开始觉得可能这东西并没有那么令他厌烦。在宴会上注意到应侍生端着托盘走过便顺手拿了一杯。  
这是于炀第一次尝试喝酒。宴会用的一般来说不会选度数较高的酒，他先是尝试性地抿了两口，发现并没有想象中那么刺激，便大胆喝起来，到最后一共喝了三四杯的样子，一开始祁醉注意到他拿了杯酒是想告诉他不许喝的，后来想想让于炀试试酒的味道也没关系，谁知道这一试就是三四杯，他连拦都拦不住，结果就是——  
三四杯酒下肚，后劲儿一上来，少年在车上就醉了个不省人事。  
行吧，赖他。他一开始就该拦着不让这小孩喝的。  
旁的人喝醉了大多会胡乱跑到街上撒酒疯（比如祁醉手下几个人），但于炀醉了酒倒是很安静。  
他就乖巧侧身缩在祁醉怀里，眼睛半阖着，一张小脸红扑扑的，手抓着祁醉的衣服，嘴里小声地不晓得在说什么，衬衫领口处的纽扣不知道什么时候解开了，半露出精致锁骨和一小片玉白的皮肤。  
…妈的。  
尽管小童养媳才十四岁远不是接受疼爱的年纪，但祁大少终归是个二十岁的正常男性，这般无防地躺在自己怀里终究是让他看得口干舌燥。  
他试图扶正于炀的身子让他靠在自己肩上，刚一接触到人便开始挣扎，祁醉不敢使太大的劲，一番拉扯下来不仅人没坐好，反倒是让于炀整个人都缩进了他怀里。  
红润双唇微张，热热的呼吸直直喷在脖颈上。  
祁醉觉得更口干舌燥了。  
这下是真的不敢动了。

花了好一番力气才给人抱回房间，这小家伙喝醉了黏人得很，祁醉将于炀软软的身子轻轻放在床上，好半天才给解开外套脱下鞋袜，正想着叫下人打些热水进来，刚直起身便又被捉住了手臂。  
…还让不让他活了。  
祁醉只好弯下腰在人耳边轻声哄着试图让他放开，却不料于炀一瘪嘴把手抱得更紧了，身子乱动着就想往他怀里钻。  
哪怕于炀不用洗漱但祁醉自个儿还是要收拾收拾的。他抿着嘴抓着人手腕想要强行把手抽出来，一使劲便听见男孩细细的声音：  
“别…别打我…”  
祁醉一下子顿住了。  
“别打我…”  
“我疼…”  
他松开手。  
小双儿身子发抖，声音颤颤的有些沙哑：  
“我听话…”  
“别丢下我…”  
“少爷…别丢下我…”  
祁醉沉下眸子，不禁想起了前两年于炀刚来祁家时在他身上瞧见的伤疤。  
大大小小、新的旧的都有，大多是棍棒、指甲掐痕之类的。  
前两天许大伟突然出现在祁家门前说于炀当初是嫌弃家里贫穷故意提出想为他以身抵债的，又说现在他作为父亲的遇到困境于炀竟然置之不理还拒不认亲，又骂他狼心狗肺又骂他白眼狼的…于炀那时候反应颇大险些闹出大事，最终还是给这事儿解决了把那混账玩意儿送进了警署。  
他还道精心宠了于炀三年，男孩应该已经淡忘了那个垃圾继父给他带来的痛苦，谁知道都只是压在心底，半分没忘却。  
“乖，少爷我在。”  
祁醉轻轻把人抱进怀里，嘴唇落在光洁的额头上留下一个干净的、不夹杂情欲的吻。  
“没人能打你了，也没人会丢下你。”  
“我在。”

自那次宴会于炀正式露面之后。祁醉便开始有意无意地让他接触祁家生意相关的东西。  
有些时候是跟别家谈生意带他“旁听”，有些时候是要他陪着一起看账本，有些时候是带他一起去工厂视察，到后来，祁醉甚至会跟他探讨一些生意方面的问题。  
于炀没有拒绝也曾询问过祁醉原因，他只道“小童养媳以后长大了可是要跟我一起掌管祁家的”，便也没有再多问，只一心一意跟着他学习。  
变故发生在于炀十九岁的时候。  
那时候祁家生意遇到些麻烦，两人经常从早忙到晚，那段时间祁醉时常感到肌肉酸痛、关节肿痛，而且有时睡下几小时后精力得不到恢复，祁醉一开始只说是神经衰弱要他不用多想，后来于炀请了医生，全身检查后得知他这是过度疲劳才会得这些毛病，并且十分严重，应该立即停下所有工作进行休养。  
祁醉倒下，整个祁家的生意便由于炀跟手下几个人撑起来。  
祁老爷和老夫人在祁醉十七岁把祁家生意交给他时便说过日后出任何事他们都不会再插手。于炀这段时间带着三个人四处奔波，今天到各家工厂视察明天去别省约谈生意，祁家虽说还有两位长辈在但也不妨碍旁人占点便宜，甚至还有的买通说服了祁家纱厂的工人造反罢工。  
旁人都说光凭于炀一个双儿坚持不了多久，生意场终究还是得由男人来，为祁家埋下的诸多陷阱于炀却也一个没踩中，硬是撑起了祁家所有的荣誉。  
有人说祁醉这个童养媳收得不亏，说于炀当真是个人才，却也有几位夫人小姐听说这事后感慨道“他可真的太难了”。  
是啊，真的太难了。  
祁家百年的大旗，让这样一个才十九岁的双儿用肩膀扛了起来，得多难啊。  
此时，法租界的卡斯特尔商贸公司在放出小道消息整整两年后终于公开表示想选择一位合伙人进行长期合作，会在自己商场大规模铺售合作伙伴的商品并可提供向国外流通的渠道，引来驻于中国的诸多企业关注，竞争许久后这份同世界上顶一流商贸公司进行合作的协议最终还是由于炀代表祁家签下，“祁氏”的名号，这才真正在国际上打响了来。  
祁氏皆大欢喜，以专门转圜于各方之间获取重要商业机密的沪上名妓卜那那先生还牵头请了一众经理人厂商等上百人包了醉香楼庆祝这一天大的喜事。  
什么，你问于炀？  
于炀不怎么喜欢这种热闹环境，也任他们欢快去，这会儿正在家里陪他大病初愈的大少爷呢。

祁醉曾经真的有一回差点直接把小双儿按在床上办了。  
那是于炀刚洗完澡穿着单薄的睡衣从浴室出来，发梢微湿，面颊被蒸气熏得粉粉的，浴袍领口处露出来的皮肤莹润白皙，他当时一下子没忍住直直给人扑在了床上，裤子都扒下来大半了才清醒过来，结果是在男孩的腿间来了一发，那细嫩花瓣被磨得红肿不堪，擦了好些天的药才好全了。  
那时候两人做过一个约定。  
等将来祁家签下同卡斯特尔公司合作的协议，于炀便将自个儿的身子完完全全交给祁醉。  
如今，那前提条件已经达成了。

掌下的身子是柔韧的，青涩的。  
少年努力配合着男人舒展身体。后者唇齿所经过的每一处都会留下大片艳丽的花，在瓷白的皮肤上是如此的显眼，却又无半分违和。  
大掌从他光洁的额头向下，滑过高挺的鼻梁、丰润的唇瓣、微微突起的喉结、精致锁骨，一路到达细嫩乳尖、纤细的腰肢，最终落在双腿间。  
那是以往从未有人到达过的密地。因为先前的一番动作此时已经微微带有湿意。  
手指先是在蜜穴周围转了两圈，之后抵在入口处缓缓顶了进去。  
软穴尚还是首次受到入侵，带有一层薄茧的指腹在湿热内壁上按揉动着，祁醉也那种内有异物的感觉算不得很好，但这穴腔紧致，贸然进去于炀是万万受不住的。  
手指依然在花穴内抠弄着，越来越多的液体分泌出来，内里的空虚感也逐渐加强，于炀不自在地在祁醉身下动着，嘴里小声哼哼叫着男人：  
“少…少爷…”  
少年前端在完全没有抚慰过的情况下挺立了起来，他想伸手触碰却又被祁醉挥开：“乖，别碰。”  
“少爷…我…难…难受…”  
“我…唔…”  
于炀话说道一半便被祁醉堵住了嘴。  
男人轻轻松松突破牙关进入了口腔，汲取尽蜜液后缠上软舌，同时手指停在了穴腔内距离那层薄膜一点点的位置退了出来。  
祁醉把枕头垫在人腰下，让他的手臂挂在自己肩头。此时肿胀的性器终于脱离开束缚高高挺立，摩擦过硬挺的玉核，直直抵在了花穴的入口。  
那温度是炽热的。  
于炀眼睫颤了颤，不自觉搂紧了祁醉的脖颈。  
终究是要走这一遭的。  
祁醉吻吻他额头，缓缓顶了进去。  
穴腔比他想象中的还要紧上几分，不过刚进了大半个头部于炀便疼得浑身发颤。  
此时却再退不得，祁醉只能狠下心继续前进，终于在那道屏障前停了下来。  
再往前一点，只一点点的距离，两人之间的间隔就会被彻底被打破，于炀也将彻彻底底成为他的人，这辈子再逃不了。  
“少…少爷…嗯…”  
“进来…来吧…”  
“我…我可以的……”  
祁醉垂下眸子将男孩发着颤的话语听进耳中，将他身子抱得更紧了，下身发力往那层最后的屏障冲了上去。  
薄薄的肉膜被顶破开来，祁醉清晰感觉到怀里的少年越发用力地抓着他脖颈，全身都在发抖，咬得死紧的牙关间许久颤颤巍巍泄出一个音节：“…疼…”  
于炀眼眶发热，泪水止不住地往外涌，恍惚间鼻尖似乎有鲜血的气息，又好像是祁大少身上的松香味。  
层层软肉将粗长性器包裹着，战栗痉挛，一缩一缩地像是想把它吞进去又像是要把它挤出去，祁醉吻住于炀将他的唔咽通通堵住，一挺腰把穴腔完全捅开。  
粗大头部彻底顶进花穴深处，血水沿交合处流下，在床单上晕开一片艳艳的红，汗水同泪水一起打湿了于炀的额发，原本迫不及待想抚慰的前端也软了下来，指尖蜷起深深陷进了祁醉后颈皮肉间。  
疼。  
太疼了。  
祁醉轻轻拨开于炀被汗水打湿的鬓发，在他耳边细细安抚着，抽离出下身。  
粗大茎身上裹了一层薄薄的红，看上去有些狰狞，过了会儿又再次缓缓插入。  
于炀闷哼连连，臀肉再度紧绷起来，祁醉却并没有为此停下，浅浅抽插几下之后开始逐渐发力。  
囊袋开始有一下没一下得拍打在白皙臀肉上，接着耳边又慢慢开始响起水声。  
那股疼劲儿已经散了大半了，但于炀还是绷紧了身子不敢乱动，僵直着手臂抱着祁醉。  
这可不好。绷着身子可舒爽不了，何况于炀这处女穴本就过分紧致，一直这样祁醉也难受。  
祁醉于是再度放缓了速度，又低下头去吻他。  
“…乖，放松点。”  
“对…放轻松，慢慢来，不会再疼了啊…放松…”  
速度又渐渐提了上来。于炀听从祁醉的话放松自己，也慢慢从其中感受到了快感。  
欲望退至穴口又大力顶入深处，带来的刺激简直要令人窒息，可似乎每次又都留有一部分未曾进去。他双腿盘在祁醉精瘦的腰间，也不管是否能得到男人的回应，就只胡乱喊“少爷”喊祁醉的名字，穴肉已经可以感受到摩擦的火热，湿腻的液体发出了噗呲的声响，交合处更是一片黏腻。  
他和祁醉已经融为了一体。  
和在他心里洒满神圣光辉的祁醉融为了一体。  
于炀鼻尖发酸，身子晃动间泪水滚落在脑后枕头上，又被祁醉尽数吻去。  
他没再说话，想必正是在享受蜜穴销魂处。硬物一下又一下往深处戳弄，蓦地顶上了一处软肉，身下的少年跟着抬高音调呻吟起来，声音都酥软缠绵起来。  
祁醉猜  
到自己顶在了哪里，便开始对着这处用力操干起来，于炀身子这下都快软成一滩水了，却又挣脱不了只能“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟求饶。  
“嗯啊…唔…啊…少…少爷…”  
“别…轻些…啊…我…嗯…”  
火热性器几乎全部挤进了窄小肉缝间，满胀的囊袋紧贴穴口，粗硬的毛发不住地刮蹭着嫩肉。于炀难耐得很，花液拼命往外涌，不能自己的喘息着。  
硬物在那孕育的小口间抽插百十下，最终祁醉猛地往里一顶，同时握住了于炀翘起的前端一撸，将浊液泄进了深处。  
于炀甚少自己抚慰，高潮喷涌出来的白液多而稠地尽数洒在两人腹间。  
祁醉松开双手，他整个人便软绵绵瘫下来，也顾不着此时床单上各种体液混杂，全身都泛着粉，腿根儿更是红了大片。  
性器抽离花穴，黏腻浊液没了阻碍顺着流了下来，蜜穴饱受折磨许久，这会儿花唇有些红肿外翻，依稀可见内里湿红软肉，更显淫靡。  
这下可真就是他的童养媳咯。  
祁醉看着已经将睡不睡的男孩这么想着，披了件衣裳将人抱起来走进了浴室。

第二天醒来时已经差不多是九点了，于炀整个人小猫似的蜷在他怀里，那初受疼爱的一处只是有些红肿，摸摸额头也并没有发烧的迹象。  
很好。  
这边祁大少跟小童养媳度过了一个美妙的夜晚，那边的庆功宴也已经结束了，从现场的惨烈程度完全可以看出这群人对祁氏同卡斯特尔签下合作协议的激动与兴奋，比于炀大不了几岁的辛巴喝多了还伤着了身子。  
庆祝归庆祝，双方的合作协议刚签下来，这几天正是忙的时候，再闹出些什么事可就不好了。  
嗯…要忙生意，去南方视察的事也要尽快提上日程，还有于炀，现在他已经正儿八经成了祁醉的人，那婚礼也必须得抓紧准备起来…  
那等婚礼完成之后，就应该思考一下关于孩子的问题了…卜那那之前还调笑过说必须得三年抱俩来着，对他来说有些难度，但也不是不能争取。  
到时候谈生意就带着于炀一起去，他祁家的媳妇带孕坚持工作，怎么说都得多榨花落周峰他们一笔…  
唉，家里上有老下有小的男人就是这样…祁老爷子和老夫人就算了，他还得养小童养媳跟正在来的路上的娃呢。  
那可是他的挚爱，得宠将来一辈子的宝啊。


End file.
